As I Carry On
by OceanaRose
Summary: "I do" I said looking straight into his onyx eyes as he gave a huge smile, showing off his canines. "I know pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" said the preacher. We slowly began to close the distance, just mere centimeters from his lips. As I was about to seal the deal I felt something around my waist and yank me from his arms taking me into the sky. "Oceana!"
1. Chapter 1 Finale Day

HI EVERYONE! Oh my gosh I finally did it I finally got my Fairy Tail story started:D YAY. **Okay so I know most people don't read but please do. This chapter is well... there's no other way to say it but DARK. There is death in this chapter. The only reason because of that is because all of this past shapes my OC in the future. But don't worry it won't always be dark like** **this. My story follows the anime(TV show) not the magna(Book) Hope I got those right if not let me know please**

**_Fairy Tail does NOT belong to me! But my OC's do!_**

**_I also have a trailer like summary on my account page which makes the story sound better than my summary (which is a future scene)_**

* * *

Chapter 1: Finale Day

"AAHHH?" a voice echoed through the building. I sat there in my cell with my back against the dungeon like wall. Glancing to my right I saw the poor soul that was screaming in agony. A young teenage boy around 17 was hunched over. His blonde shaggy unkept hair was plastered to his head from sweat, hiding his eyes. But I didn't have to see them to know he was in major pain. His body was covered in blood and bruises so much you couldn't tell if his skin was pale or tanned. Still looking I could see him visibly shaking. Shaking so bad his genetically created well-muscled arms shook the chains that were around his wrist and connected to the wall. I concisely began to rub my wrists that also had chains on them. The boy screamed again and started to shake like he was having a seizer. I helplessly watched as his body began to transform into some sort of reptilian creature and his scream turned into a horrifying roar. Off in the distance I heard footsteps coming towards us.

"_Poor soul."_ I thought as I saw the men in white coats come running to his cell door. As they entered his cell he yelled at them. They readied their guns with tranquilizers at the blonde teen. Before I knew it the boy was up and pulling at his chains with his arms behind his back. The men in white didn't even flinch as the bot began to grow fangs and almost invisible scales all over his body. I sadly watched as two men shot him in the shoulder and he slowly fell unconscious- but not without a fight. As he fell to his knees he pulled and yanked at his chains, still trying to get loose to attack the men. With a low growl he fell to his face, out cold.

Within seconds the men unchained him and drug him out of his cell. I watched quietly as they pulled him through the hallway and through a big metal door. And just like before it was quiet. The sight of another fallen comrade made my heartbeat race. _"When will it be my time?"_ I thought sadly. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my chin there, looking at the small mirror that was in my cell. My once baby blonde hair messily fell all around me like a curtain. As the years passed by it grew darker since it had not seen the sun in who knows how long. Without the sunlight my skin had also grew pasty white, almost as if I were nothing more than a ghost. Although that's practically how I felt now. My body was covered in nothing but a simple white dress that came to the middle of my thighs. It was at one point in time a beautiful sundress that any girl would be willing to wear, but now it wasn't. The white was now stained gray and brown from the dirt and it was also red from blood. The front had a few holes here and there but the back was the worst. It was practically torn into nothing as it exposed my scared back. As I stared at the reflection I noticed how my eyes had changed as well. I remember the first time I stepped in this cell knowing how bright my green eyes were and how they were filled with fear, nothing but pure fear. Now looking at them they had darkened it to a forest green, filled with nothing but sadness and waiting for death.

And death is what I wanted more than anything. After being here the first year I began to give up hope that our parents would find us. _"But my friends…"_ I began to think, _"They helped me keep that hope. Even till the bitter end they never gave up hope. But now…"_ I pressed my forehead to my knees to hide my faded eyes as the tears began to fall. _"But now they're gone. And what's the point of getting out of here and living if it means I have to leave without them?"_ By now my shoulders began to shake as I did my best to keep my weeping silent so that nobody would see me weak.

I then felt rough fur against my thigh. Glancing to my left I saw the creature. Only this creature knew how I silently weep at night, how I would not eat but give him my food, and when that dam broke how he was always there for me. I wiped my eyes and picked up the little black fur ball, who in return liked my cheek and then laid his head on my shoulder. In the beginning I hadn't understood why the scientist brought them here but as time went on I began to understand what they were doing to them- and to us.

When I had first arrived all us children were terrified as we had been lead through hallways and then to a door out back. Once we were outside we became even more scared. I had begun to cry begging for my mother as did many other children when the big dogs came toward us with their teeth showing and growling. We didn't know at the time but those were not big dogs but instead wolfs- wolfs that hadn't been fed in a while. Their ribs were showing through what small skin fat they had and many were covered in scars. All around the fenced area were bodies and skeletons of other children. All of us kids scattered as one big brown wolf jumped at us. My friends and I screamed and quickly ran to our right to avoid the set of jaws. I was leading us as we all looked back, still running, to see a big gray wolf gaining on us. As I turned to look where I was going I fell into a deep hole and so did my friends. After we all coughed up the dirt in our lungs we looked around. And again we began to cry as we saw more wolves and these wolves had puppies with them. We had all turned back around to leave but the gray wolf was at the top growling and blocking our way. We slowly huddled together and began to walk backwards as it approached us. But we stopped when we heard the growling from the other wolves as they stood up and began to stalk towards us as well. I had hid my eyes in one of my friends' shirt as I began to cry again. As I started to cry again I felt something soft touch my legs. As I screamed I let go of my friends' shirt and fell to my butt with my arm in front of my face for protection. I had my eyes closed fearing that if I opened them a huge set of jaws would attack me. But instead I felt the roughness of a small tongue against my cheek, licking my tears away. I opened them to see a small black wolf pup with bright green eyes in front of me. I then looked around and noticed all the growling stopped and so did the older wolves. My friends were looking at me and around fearfully since the wolves had suddenly stopped. But that didn't last long as a mother wolf came toward us. Her silver fur had lost its shine but her eyes- her eyes were still bright, the same bright green as the pup in front of me. As she approached toward me I cowered away with my back against the dirt walls, but she didn't stop. As I thought this was finally the end a small growl brought my closed eyes open. In front of me was the little black pup, crouched and growling at his mother as if he was protecting me. My friends and the other wolves watched as she would look at the pup, me, and back to the pup. But again that didn't last long as the gray wolf that had followed us in began to growl and come at us. We had all screamed that I know. My friends fell to the ground as I stayed against the wall with my eyes closed. But no pain came, instead more growling did. As we glanced up we saw some of the mother wolves attacking the gray wolf. And one of them was the silver one that had came up to me. We all watched in amazement as the wolves fought against the gray one, who shortly ran out whimpering. We all smiled and sighed in relief but we then realized that we were still in the hole with the mother wolves. A few pups of different colors approached my friends while I noticed the black one still in front of me wagging his tail. Slowly I held out my hand and he licked it. He came up and hopped in my lap as I began to giggle. Not long after that my friends began to giggle as the pups around them jumped on them and played. I then suddenly felt my shirt being lifted up along with myself. I glanced up and noticed the silver wolf had picked me up and began to take me to where she was laying earlier. As she sat me down she nuzzled her black pup that I was still holding. He gave a yip as she walked back to my friends and picked up Kyle who also had a dark pup similar to the one I held. She sat them next to me and curled up against us. As I looked around my friends were also in the same position. Whichever pup had come up to them, their mother came and pick up whichever friend held it and were curled around them protectively. We all smiled as we began to finally feel safe. I gave a yawn and layed against the silver wolfs fur with her black pup snuggled to my chest. And just like that I had a new friend that was my protector and partner.

But that was the past now as I held the only friend I had left. "Don't worry Aqua, I'm fine. Thank you for always being here for me." I whispered to him. He gave a small yip and began to wag his tail. I smiled at him as I petted his back, noticing that his once soft fur was now being replaced by scales. The same kind of scales that the other teen was growing. I sighed as I heard the big metal door open again. Two white coated men came through the door. They stopped at my cell door with the same kind of gun that was used on the other teen. I heard a light whistle as the tranquilizer was shot. I heard Aqua growl as he was hit in the shoulder and so was I. but unlike the teen I didn't put up a fight. I held Aqua tighter to my chest to maybe keep them from taking him from me. For some reason I had that feeling in the pit of my stomach- a feeling that this was the last time I would see him. "I love you always and forever, Aquamarine." I whispered to him as the darkness consumed us both.

When I awoke again I was cold and wet and no longer in my cell. I tried to rub my eyes to make the spots that were dancing go away but found that I couldn't. I sighed as I felt the all to familiar felling of chains around my wrist that were once again connected to the wall. I didn't really have to look around to know where I was the smell was I all needed. The smell of rotting bodies and coppery blood stained these concert walls. As I opened my eyes I noticed the small light that was here was flickering. _"Yay that's all we need it that thing going out." _I thought sourly as I glanced around. Most people were already dead either from the lack of food or from the scientist. Others though were asleep since not much if anything would happen down here.

The place we're trapped in is a huge concert box like structure that sits, who ever knows how many feet, down into the earth. The only way in and out is an attic like door that's more than 10 feet high with a rope ladder connected to it. This place is worse than the cell blocks. Not only because its dark but it's so deep that it's sound proof so that nobody can here you scream. I had found that out shortly after being tossed in here the first time. And to make it worse I was alone. The only reason I was thrown in was because I bit one of the scientist that had touched me. _"Yea but that's what he deserved."_ I smirked as I remembered that day.

I heard a small whimper beside me and realized with relief that it was Ashley. She was a small girl no older than 13 maybe. She had been maybe 9 when she was brought here. She had long light brown hair that stop at the middle of her back and big dark brown eyes that were full of innocence. She had automatically taken a liking for me when I punched a guy that was trying to hurt her the first day she arrived. Ever since then she called me 'Big Sis' since she never had one and never left my side unless a scientist came and took her.

"Hey Ashley? Come on wake up. You're just having a bad dream." I softly said to her as I gently tapped her with my knee. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me. Tears began to fall as she cried. "It's okay I'm here. There's no reason to cry." I spoke gently to her. "Yea that's right shut your brat up! Nobody wants to hear her cry!" said a hateful voice on the other side. I glared at the man. He was the same one that tried to hurt Ashley the first day she set in here and I punched and threatened him. He didn't like me much after that. "Why don't you shut your mouth you piece of trash!" I practically growled back at him as I pulled on my chains. _"Huh that's weird. My chains are loose."_ I thought as I began to twist them and try to get them off. "You got something to say Blondie?!" he yelled back.

"Enough." came an old rough voice. We both turned our heads to Grandpa Joe. He has been in this place since who knows when and is still alive somehow. I nodded as I respected the old man, "Of course Grandpa Joe." I said. He had been one of the first people I had meet when I came here. He always took care of us whether it was when we were sick or bored, which he then would tell us stories about his life. "Shut up old man! Nobody wants to hear you either." came from the other side again. I bit my tongue to keep from snapping at him. No matter what Grandpa Joe asked I did without complaint.

"We all have fears my boy, even if you don't act like you do deep down they are there. Young Ashley has a fear that attacks when she sleeps. So do not snap at the child." he said wisely to the other guy, who simply turned his head with a "Hmph!" I looked back at Grandpa Joe with a small smile and mouthed "Thank you." which in return he nodded. Ashley, who had been silent all this time, smiled at him as well. As I watched her I saw a flicker of happiness in her brown eyes. It made my heart ache that she had to suffer this nightmare too.

Then a thought struck me. "Have any of you seen Aqua?" I looked at Grandpa Joe and Ashley. He gave me a sad look and pointed with his head to the wall across from him. The sight made gasp. There on the floor covered in blood was my sweet Aquamarine. "Is… is he?" I choked out. _"BE STRONG! DON'T LET THEM SEE YOU CRY! DON'T LET THAT DAM BREAK!" _I shouted in my head. Grandpa Joe nodded and said softly "I'm sorry my child." I bit my bottom lip hard enough that I tasted the coppery taste of my blood. A few fat tears slide down my cheeks but I quickly wiped them away with my shoulders. The other quietly watched me. Even the man I had punched kept silent as I mourned my lost. I took in a deep breath and shakily said "It's okay.*sniff* He's not suffering anymore, nor will he be tested on.*sniff* It's better this way." They all nodded. Most of the people here knew how Aqua and his mother had protected me for a little while and how dear they were to me.

I felt warmth on my side as Ashley laid her head there. I then felt the wetness of her tears soak through my dress as she silently wept. She had been good friends with Aqua too. They would play and have fun together, even in this nightmare. Nobody said anything more for the next few hours. Ashley had cried herself to sleep with her head still on my hip in that short time. As she woke up a sound we all knew came to our ears.

The one way in and out door opened and the ladder was dropped down. We watched as a few men came down and then a woman. She had faded blonde hair in a bun and big round glasses on her face. Behind those glasses were blue eyes that could shivers down the toughest of people. Out of all the people that run this place she and the black haired man with gray eyes beside her I hated the most. I began to slowly twist my wrist. _"If I could get out just maybe!"_ I thought as she looked around. I felt the warm liquid of my blood around my wrist were the chains began to cut into my skin. She finally stopped looking when she looked my way- or should I say at Ashley. I could her shaking in fear as the old woman came toward us.

"Can I help you?" I asked as she began to get to close for my comfort, which was anywhere I could see her. She stopped and looked at me with those eyes, but I stood my ground I wasn't going to shake in fear in front of her. I would not show weakness in front of her or dark haired man. "Excuse me?" she asked. "You heard me. Can I help you?" I spat in her direction as I still twisted my wrist in the chains. "My business is not with you 244. But it is with 278." she said coldly as she looked at Ashley. "Yes ma'am?" Ashley asked quietly from my side. _"Almost there!"_ I thought as I could feel my hand roughly and painfully slip through the chains. "Yes child it seems to have become a failed speciment. You are no longer needed." _"NO!"_ I thought as I began to panic. "Don't touch her!" I yelled at the woman. "Now why would I want to do that when*click* I can do this?" she ask calmly.

In her hand was a pistol I was all to well familiar with. I hand seen it multiply times and cried because of it. She raised the gun up to Ashley, who had begun to scream and beg. "Don't do man she's just a child!" came from the other side of the room. It was the same man from before. The woman and men turned to face him as he shouted at them. _"Come on please! Now's my chance!"_ I thought as I tugged one wrist free while they were distracted. _"YES! Now the other one!"_ I began to pull as hard as I could to get my other wrist free my slick blood making it a bit easier. I then heard the man shouting again- but was quickly silenced as the pistol sounded off. As the group turned back around I saw that she was ready to get this over with. As I pulled my other wrist free I jumped in front of Ashley with my arms spread wide to protect her. As my feet touched the ground though I felt a pain shoot through my chest as I heard the bang from the pistol. I heard Ashley and Grandpa Joe screaming as I fell to my side and onto the cold ground.

A small tear escaped my eyes as my head it the ground with a thud. My head began to feel light and my vision started to fade. She had shot my heart, and it finally stopped. _"Don't give up hope Ashley, Grandpa Joe. Always keep hope."_ I though as I let out my final breath.

* * *

**Well what ya think so think so far? Please review and let me know and also if there is mistakes help me out so I can fix them. Well bye for now. Oh and Happy Valentine's Day!**


	2. Chapter 2 Eisenwald

I'M BACK! Finally had some time to write...only because I'm sick and had to stay home. But oh well I got to miss school woo:) but I'm feeling better.

I would like to give a shout out to **sinai365** and **bookworm12091** for following As I Carry On!

**sinai365**: I'm glad you're liking the story so far. And that you think it has a lot of potential, because I hope in the future it does too:) So thank you very much!

* * *

Chapter 2 Eisenwald

"_**Hey look everybody! A shooting star!" called a little five year old blonde girl. "Well what are we waiting for !? Quick close your eyes and make a wish!" said one of her friends beside her. All the kids were on a grassy hilltop lying on their backs in a circle. They all grabbed one another's small hands and closed their eyes. After a few seconds a light brunette girl spoke up, "So what did you guys wish for?" They all smile brightly as they shouted in union "MAGIC!"**_

"Come on! Hurry it up bar tender!" came from my right, bringing me from my memory to reality. I shot a glare at my noisy guild mate as he waved his empty mug around. It was none other than Byard, or as I like to call him 'a rat'. He has short black hair with some of it sticking straight up. For some odd reason he has mouse like whiskers on both of his cheeks, hint the name a rat. He wears a black shirt under his faded red jacket, dark blue jeans, and black dress like shoes.

"Hey relax a little." came calmly to my left. Glancing, it was Rayule, or 'mummy', leaning back in his chair taking a drink. His choice of clothing matched better than Byard. Rayule wears a black and gold jacket with a striped hood he never takes off. He never zips his jacket up but wears a plain white t-shirt under it. Along with dark green pants and black boots.

"And how am I supposed to do that?!" Byard yells loudly as he slams his mug down. _'Here we go."_ I thought as his voice began to annoy me even more. "We finally manage to figure out where Lullaby's hidin, but we can't do anything because of some seal!" "Keep it down man!" came in front of me. It was Karacka, a man who wore clothes to small for his obese body. A white t-shirt that stops at his belly button is hidden under his red jacket with white trimming. His dark green pants stuck inside his black boots. His hair is a forest green with spikes that stick straight up like Byards. And finally a necklace that looks gold with huge circles around it hangs at his neck.

"Yea Byard. We don't need others to hear what we're doin." I said hatefully to my right. "And besides," I smirked, "you wake up Aqua you're on your own." That got his attention, as he and the others nervously looked at my lap knowing full well that if they woke the little wolf up they would get bit. I also looked down at my lap and began to pet the black and teal head of my partner. I gave s small smile as I began to think of how I was reunited with him. I don't really know how it happened but I was five years old- again, in my village when I had found a huge teal egg with strange markings. Within a few weeks it had hatched revealing my friend from my other life. Although his fur in the past was solid black he now had green teal markings that decorated his body. Starting at the tip of his ears the teal then follows to the small tuff of fur on top of his head and also to his face. On the tip of his nose was a small blaze and around both of his eyes are a tear like design that made his look almost as if he was crying. Not to mention his two front paws match and his right back leg goes up to his knee and lastly the tip of his tail. But despite the new coat he now has his eyes are still the same bright green as they were back then.

When he stayed sleeping in my lap the other let out a sigh of relief. "Don't sweat it you guys." came calmly on the other side of Rayule. "Let me handle this one. You just head back to the guild, alright?" he finished as he stood up. It was Kageyama; the only person in this group that I didn't annoy me that much, but for some reason Aqua can't stand him. He wears a black t-shirt underneath his white jacket that hangs low to his thighs. He also has light blue jeans and black shoes. His hair though is black and pulled up in a short ponytail that spikes out everywhere.

"You sure Kage?" asked Karacka. "You gonna be okay on your own?" Rayule asked putting down his beer. "You don't have to worry 'bout me." Kage said waving them off, "Just tell Erigor that I'll be back with Lullaby in three days." With that he started toward the door, but stopped when I asked, "Hey Kage can me and Aqua come with you?" As he turned around and faced me I purposely leaned toward him and exposed what cleavage wasn't covered by my gray cover up and black tank top. Not much skin was showing but it was enough to get him thinking, as I continued seductively, "It'd be pretty boring going off on your own for three days. Wouldn't it be nice to have some company?" I watched as his eyes roamed my chest for a while and then look at the guys who all gave him smirks. He then looked at my left green teal eye, since my long teal bangs cover my other one. He gave me a mischief smile and said, "Sure, why not."

_'Success!'_ I thought with a smile small. I picked up Aqua from my lap and stuck him around my neck like a scarf while he slept on. As I bent down to grab my small backpack I felt eyes on me. I glanced around until I caught a peculiarly sight. A girl maybe 19 had her back toward me sipping on a drink. She wore armor for a shirt, elbow pads, and gloves, along with a navy long skirt that stops above her knees and black boots that stopped a little before her knees. But it wasn't the shiny armor that had caught my attention but instead her hair. Her beautiful hair was a crimson red that mirrored the color of the sun starting to set and her enemy's blood. It was as long as my own hair that reaches past the middle of my back. As I continued to stare she turned around. Our eyes met, her brown ones staring back into my visible teal eye. We stayed like that for who knows how long, just staring and trying to figure each other out. I finally tore away when I heard "Hey! You coming or not?" In front of the exit stood Kage waiting. I glanced at the girl again, only to find her back towards me again. _'Well… that was weird.'_ I thought as I stood and slung my backpack on my left shoulder. With one finale drink I walked toward Kage, saying bye to the other boys over my shoulder.

We walked out silently of the small building called Drinking House. As I looked to my right I saw a bunch of suitcases on a small wagon and a huge decorated horn beside them. _'Yup,'_ I thought _'Defiantly weird.' _As we walked toward the train in silence I looked around the town of Onibas. It was quite a sight. The warm sun shone brightly on kids who were playing games with one another and talking. Adults all around were buying all kinds of merchandise. I found myself with a small smile as the wind gently blew around the peaceful town. Kage noticed my smile and chuckled, "A smile? Don't think I've ever seen one on your face." With that comment my smile disappeared and turned into a glare at him. "Sorry." he said quickly as Aqua growled at him from my neck. Deciding to just keep a straight face like a usually do I asked "So you know how to break this seal?" He gave me a smug smirk saying "There isn't a seal in the entire world that I can't break." I gave him a small nod as we approached the station. "Why don't you go find a seat while I buy the tickets?" he asked. _'Must be trying to get back on my good side. That or in my pants.'_ I thought disgustingly but kept a straight face as I nodded and walked to a faraway bench. I sat down on a bench that had a decent amount of shade provided by a small tree. As I waited I felt movement around my neck followed by "I'm hungry!" I chuckled as I pick up Aqua and sat him in my lap. As he stretched I said "Don't worry I'll get you some strawberry's." At the mention of his favorite food he began to drool a little but quickly stopped as he asked in a serious whisper "So when do we put the plan in action?" "When the time is right and we have Lullaby." I answered back quietly. We sat together quietly, enjoying the peace and the warm day. Aqua began to growl as Kage came up to us and handed me mine and Aqua's tickets. "Lead the way." I said as Aqua jumped off my lap to walk beside me. If anyone didn't know what he is they would think he's a small house dog since he's short when he walks on all fours. Kage nodded at us as he led the way to our train car we would be riding in. We found an open booth for us. Kage sat across from us as I stretched out on mine using my backpack as a pillow while Aqua curled to my chest. As we settled down and got comfortable the train whistled and we began to move. And with that movement came the annoying headache. No matter how much pain killers I take before or on the train my headache never goes away. It's kind of like a motion sickness but without all the vomiting. Luckily today though it didn't seem too painful as we began to rock on the tracks. Kage gave me a look I hated. It was full of pity and that's one thing I can't stand is pitied looks. "Give me that look one more time and you will not be walking off this train." I growled at him. His eyes went wide and then to the window, not daring to look back at me. I sighed as I shifted onto my stomach. With every rock back and forth I grew sleepier and soon found myself asleep.

"Hey." I heard by my head followed by some shaking "Were here." As I opened my eyes I saw Kage standing there with his hand on my shoulder. I nodded at him and he walked to get his bag while I gently shook Aqua, "Com'on time to get up." "Five more minutes." he whined as he buried his head in my shirt. I shook my head at his childish manners and got my bag. Kage was by the door waiting. As I stuck my bag on my left shoulder like always I said, "Okay well you can sleep here and find us later. Kage and me are going to get some strawberry's to eat and finish up the mission. Bye" Turning to Kage and walking out the door he asked "Will he be okay by himself?" I held up my finger to silence him as I started counting, "3...2..." with a bored look. As I said "1." I heard a "Wait for me!" and then my furry friend appear at the door. "That was mean." He pouted as he walked beside me. "Should of got up when I told you to." I joked and began to follow Kage through the town.

I hadn't seen any signs telling where we were but I still followed behind Kage quietly. The town was… run down, almost a ghost town. As I looked around it was nothing compared to beautiful Onibas. Small shacks stood as stores and other houses, but not all the shacks looked stable to even breathe on. Kage walked into a particular store while me and Aqua followed. As we walked inside I slightly smiled at what was before me. Nothing but fruit and vegetables lined the shelves on the walls and filled the baskets on the floor. Aqua yipped happily and instantly ran toward the strawberries while I followed. I picked up a cartoon full of the best ones and a few apples for me. As I paid the clerk I saw Kage out of the corner of my eye. He was looking at a map of a huge forest just on the outskirts of town. I thanked the clerk as he handed me my food and walked outside wit Aqua on my shoulder. As we waited for Kage we snacked on our food. Aqua smiled as he enjoyed every berry he ate while I snacked on an apple. By the time I was done with my apple Kage came out of the shop with a huge smile. He also seemed to have bought some food. He motioned for us to follow him into an ally. I was about to ask what we were doing when he pulled out the map that was in the store. I simply shrugged at him not understanding why he was so happy. "This is the only map of the forest where Lullaby is hidin. The clerk graciously gave it to me." he said in a hushed voice. "And by gave you mean stole huh?" I asked with eyebrows raised. He simply chuckled and nodded at the answer. "Nice. So where do we go?" I asked as I looked with him on the map. To a tourist the map would be useless, but only someone with a keen eye could see a small trail toward a cave. "Is that where it's at?" I asked excitedly. Kage nodded as he turned around and walked to the other end of the ally. And with that we were on our way.

By the time we arrived at the cave it was almost dark. "I'll wait till morning and go into the cave." Kage said as he built a fire. I was setting my sleeping bag out but stopped and turned to him asking "Can't I come in and see how you break the seal?" He shook his head "No Erigor doesn't want anyone else to see how it's broken." "Erigor isn't here, he doesn't have to know." I stated. "Still." he said as he got the fire blazing.

Aqua quietly sat beside me nibbling on some more strawberries while I crawled into my sleeping bag mad that I wasn't allowed to be in the cave. Kage was munching noisily on an apple when he looked toward me and asked "So how was your last job? Did it go well?" I smirked as I thought back to my job I had taken just the other day. "Ya it went well. The client was happy with the results. Although I can't say that about the target." I answered as I bit into one of Aqua's strawberries, while Aqua himself gave me a pouting look. "You know you don't seem like the kind of girl that would take jobs like that." Kage said as he tossed his apple core into the woods. "What's that supposed mean?" I snapped at him. He gave me a look as if I was stupid saying "You just don't seem like the rest of us. You seem like you have to take assassination jobs like your life depends on it where we do it just for the money. Why?" "Why what?" I asked as I stared into the flames. "Why do you act like your life depends on killing people?" he asked. And for the first time it sounded like he was actually concerned. As I glanced from the flame I was taken back that I could see it in his eyes. I just shrugged as I looked back into the orange flames. "It's difficult to tell," I started but he interrupted saying "Can't be too difficult that I can't keep up." I just sighed as I began to think I should tell a little bit or not. "Let's just say I owe a debt." I said as I laid in my sleeping bag turned away from him. Aqua finished the last berry he was eating and crawled under the covers. He was curled up into my chest with his head sticking out. Not long after that he was asleep. I smiled at him as I petted his head and also fell into a peaceful slumber.


	3. Chapter 3 Bringing Back a Lullaby

Hi again everyone:D Well not much to say here but that this chapter may seem a little rushed and short, sorry about that. But I really wanted to finally get some action and stuff and not to mention I got mad because my lovely power went out just as I had almost all of it written... so then I had to go back and rewrite it all over again. But in my opinion the first time was better. But any who on to the story!

* * *

Chapter 3 Bringing Back a Lullaby

I munched on an apple while Aqua sat on my shoulder nibbling on his last strawberry, as we walked back down the hidden trail the map showed us. A little ways behind us was Kage keeping his distance. _'Good.'_ I thought as I began to remember how crazy this morning was.

When I had woken up this morning everything seemed fine- for only a few seconds. When I had opened my eyes I wasn't met with the sight of the trees or Aquamarine in my face, no I was met with a bare chest. I had then realized that slightly muscular arms were wrapped around my small body. Instantly I brought my knee forward and into the guys groin and pushed away as his arms released me and yelled in pain. When I had stood up I took a fighting stance while Aqua, who was wide awake now, growled and bared his fangs at the man. The man swayed and stood up and I growled as well to find that it was Kage, who had cuddled up to me last night without me realizing it. The once quiet forest was no more as me and Kage yelled at each other. Me, threatening him and asking what he was doing, while him defending himself saying I looked cold last night which I knew was a lie. I had then proceeded to punch him and then chase him as he ran away terrified.

Aqua finally calmed us down long enough for the coward to escape into the cave. I on the other hand was beyond mad as I stomped around the woods to a waterfall that the map showed. Both me and Aqua enjoyed the cool water and began to calm down. We stayed there for a long time until Kage, who had his shirt back on by then, came and told us it was time to go. By then I had stripped down to just my underwear. Again more yelled happened along with rocks being thrown and Aqua biting at Kages ankles, successfully chasing him back to the camp. By the time Aqua and I arrived back Kage had everything packed and wouldn't even look at me. With that we headed out of the woods.

I tossed my apple core behind me, smirking in satisfaction when I heard Kage cuss as it hit his head. As we quietly walked through the woods I became cautious of Kage now that he had Lullaby in his jacket. _'Someone like him doesn't need a weapon that dangerous.'_ I thought as I glanced at Aqua mouthing 'Almost time.' He gave me a nod in understanding about the plan.

Not much later we arrived back at the small ghost town. People still glanced worriedly at us as we made our way to the train station. Kage gladly paid for all our tickets when I shot him a glare. He came back with our tickets while I was buying Aqua some strawberries at a small food stand. With that we boarded the train and headed back to Onibas. After finding a booth that was isolated from other people we claimed it just as the train lurched forward, instantly giving me a headache. As I massaged my head I asked "So what do we do now?" Kage visibly jumped when I spoke without yelling or throwing something at him for the first time today. He calmed down and shrugged saying "Well we head back to the guild and hand Lullaby over to Erigor. Then we follow his lead." I simply nodded as I watched the landscape pass us by in a blur of colors. The ride was silent except for the people around us happily chatting away. _'If only they knew what Eisenwald is planning to do.'_ I thought quietly as the train screeched to a halt at Onibas Station.

As I stepped off the train with Aqua and Kage at my side, my headache slowly went away like always. As Kage bought our tickets again, me and Aqua found a benched and sat snacking on the little food we had left. Not long after I finished half my apple Kage came back with our tickets. Just as he was about to sit down he changed his mind to standing up when Aqua growled and bared his fangs at him. I quietly watched amused. Aqua had always hated Kage and now it was worse thanks to this morning's events. As we waited for the train to arrive I watched the people around us. Some were getting off and on trains alone while others chatted with someone. I could see a man come off the train and noticed how he was shortly hugged by a woman. I sighed at the happy couple. Just then a whistle rang out signaling to us our train had arrived. We gathered our bags and boarded the train. Just as I was about to walk in the train car I caught a glimpse of red out of the corner of my eye. Stopping to look, I saw the same scarlet hair woman from the Drinking House.

She still had her same armor on as before and huge wagon of suitcases but this time she had company with her. A young blonde, who looked to be 17 with big brown eyes, walked beside the red head with her single pink suitcase on wheels. Her hair stopped a little past her shoulders but it was currently pulled into a side ponytail with a red ribbon. She had on an orange tank top with yellow trimming on it that showed off her flat stomach. The blonde also had on a short blue skirt with a brown belt that had a whip and what looked like keys on either side. And to finish off her outfit she had on red high heels that tied with ribbons around her ankles. Along with the girls was a spiky black haired boy who looked to be 18 with dark blue eyes. He had on a zipped up white coat that stopped past his butt with dark blue trimming on it and a high collar. Under the jacket was a black shirt that also had a high collar on it, almost like a turtle neck. He also had on dark green trousers that tucked into black boots. He also carried a dark gray messenger bag.

"Come on Oceana or the train will leave us." Aqua said from his perch on my shoulder as he also watched the people. Luckily they never looked my way as I quickly scrambled on board just as the doors closed and the trains took off. As I stepped on I looked for Kage and saw him up ahead. With a sigh of the upcoming headache I tossed my bag on a rack above a random seat since the train cart looked empty. Or so I thought until I heard Kage a few seats up leaning on one saying "Well looky here it's a Fairy Tail wizard. How the guild treatin you these days? Is it worth stickin around?" Curiously I walk up toward him, peeping over his shoulder to see who he was talking to. It was a teenage boy who looked to be my age, with black eyes and spiky rose pink hair. He wore a sleeveless vest and waistcoat that was black with gold trimming. His vest was left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest and abs. Under the waist coat he had on white knee-length trousers and also black open-toed sandals on his feet. Finally I noticed he had on a thick black wristband on his left wrist and a scale-patterned scarf around his neck. _'What an outfit.'_ I thought as I sat me and Aqua in the empty booth, across from the boys, on the other side of the train.

I leaned on the arm rest as I watched the two before me talk as if my presence wasn't there. "What?" the boy weakly mumbled with his arms crossed over his tone chest_.__'Wow, looks like he's got motion sickness worse than me.' _as I saw the slight green to his face.. Kage than brought his foot up and stomped it into the teens face, as the teen glared at him. "Don't act all high and mighty just cause you're in a legal guild ." Kage said as he laughed, "You guys just blindly follow the magic council. You know what you look like to us? Harmless little flies." With that the teen pushed Kage off of him and lit his fist on fire. _'So he's a fire wizard from Fairy Tail?'_ I though as I admired the guts this kid had to stand up to Kage. Kage laughed "Guess I hit a nerve." "You!" the boy began to say but stopped when the train hit a bump, causing his fire to sizzle out and look like he was about to puke. "What kind of magic is that?" Kage asked with an amused laugh, "Let me show you how it's done!" At that purple circles appeared under Kage followed by shadow like arms that hit the boy, knocking him to the floor. "It's all in the follow through." Kage said darkly. "That magic!" the boy whispered as he glared at Kage, who kept on laughing.

Suddenly my ears were filled with the sound of squealing wheels as the train began to stop. Thanks to the sudden stopping momentum me and Aqua was thrown to the seat across from us, while the teen slide back even more on the floor, and Kage fell face first. I held my hands over my sensitive ears to draw out the sound of the emergency breaks being used. A few seconds later the sound stopped along with the train. I removed my hands from my slightly ringing ears to hear the teen mumble "The train stop. What is that?" At that I peeped over my seat to see what he was talking about. There in front of him was the flute we had gone to get. _'It must have fell out when Kage fell too.'_ I thought as I examined it. It looked just like a regular wooden flute except for one thing- it had a skull with three eyes on the top of it. Finally I snapped out of looking at the thing and yelled at Kage "You dumbass! Look what you did!" At that the teen finally looked at me for the first time asking "Who are you?" I was going to tell him it wasn't any of his business but Aqua jumped on top of the seat ,with his ears and tail raised threateningly, growling at him. The boy just kept staring at us. I then covered my hands in fire. "What you lookin at Pinky?!" I asked him. "My hairs not pink! It's salmon!" he shouted back agitated. He glanced at my hands and looked shocked. He was about to say something but instead watched as Aqua jumped from the seat and grabbed Lullaby and brought it back to me.

"You saw it!" Kage mumbled as we watched him get up. The teen covered his fist in fire ready to attack saying, "That's enough out of you! It's payback time!" I watched quietly,_ 'Kage started it, he can finish it.'_ as the boy jumped at Kage. Kage barley had enough time to shout out "Dark shadow!" as the fist of fire came toward him. As Kages shadowed hands, that were protecting him, and the fire met they exploded. Just before they met though, I grabbed Aqua and held him to me to protect him, while I turned my head to the seat. As the smoke cleared I saw Kage laying against broken seats mumbling "Lucky shot." while the boy raise his fist saying, "Hmph! Little fly, huh?" I looked at Aqua who seemed to be okay and sat him down, just as the intercom came on and a ladies voice say, "Attention all passengers! Our emergency stop was a false alarm. We'll be departing again shortly." I glanced at the boy who paled a bit shouting, "Oh crap! I gotta go!" and grabbed his bag from a rack above. Kage stood up and shouted at him "Hold it right there! I'm not lettin you get away that easily! You're messin with Eisenwald now!". _'Really Kage?!'_ I questioned myself as I stood up looking at the boy as he glared at Kage, "Oh so you're from Eisenwald huh?! I'll show you what happens to people who knock Fairy Tail. How bout we take this outside?!"

At that moment the train began to move again and the boy became weak because of his motion sickness. I pointed at Kage saying "You've done enough as it is. Let me handle this before you screw it up anymore." I turned toward the boy ,"As for taking this outside, you guys basically destroyed the whole train cart. So we kinda are outside." He just glared at me as he caught his hands on fire and I soon followed. I looked at his flames and then to my. Thanks to the glove I always wear on my right hand you couldn't really see the outline of my hand, unlike my left one. _'So his flames are light while mine is dark. Opposites. Just like Sis and me.'_ I thought as I walked up to him. "So Pinky, you got a little bit of motion sickness don't ya?" I taunted and smirked as he nodded slightly. "Well then let me help you out." I said as I grabbed by his backpack and kicked his feet out from under him. "Hey!" he shouted at me but I ignored him. I twisted in a circle, gaining just enough momentum to slightly pick him off the ground and tossed him- straight through a window and off this train. I quickly glanced out the broken window to see what had happen to him. I began to quietly laugh as I see him hit the head of the black hair man, from the station, who was randomly riding on top of the car. At closer inspection I could see the red head driving the magical car and the blonde leaning out the window.

'_So all four of them are from Fairy Tail?'_ I thought as I left the window and went to Kage. He was dusting the burnt wood and stuff from his jacket. "Erigor's gonna be pissed at you." I simply stated with an evil smirk. "Well he's off the train now thanks to you. And he didn't get Lullaby so everything is good." he said as he spotted Lullaby by Aqua. Before Aqua could snap at his hand Kage grabbed the deadly flute. I glared at Kage for not only making a mess and not being quiet but also because he got Lullaby back in his jacket. I sighed and sat beside Aqua on a seat that wasn't damaged. _'Shit! We finally had Lullaby in our hands and now it's back in his! Okay guess we'll have to wait till Oshibana Station before the plan can take place.'_ I thought angry as I watched trees and the sky pass by in a blur.

Before I knew it the train stopped at Kunugi Station. _'Great now I got to deal with the whole guild.'_ I grumbled as I search for my bag in the rubble. Outside the train I could hear yelling at screaming. But I mostly heard Erigor giving orders to everyone. "Found it!" I shouted as I finally revealed my bag that was dirty from soot. As I dusted it off I heard Kage outside talking to Erigor. I glanced at Aqua who was sitting beside me with his ears down. "What's wrong buddy?" I asked him as I picked him up. He didn't look me in the eyes but mumbled "You're mad at me for letting Kage get the flute." I began petting his head softly saying, "It's not your fault. And besides even if Kage does have the flute Erigor's still gonna kick his ass for letting that pink haired kid see it." We both chuckled at that as we got off the train just in time to see Erigor will Lullaby in his hand, shouting "Yes this is it men. The forbidden Lullaby. Originally it was a tool for casting simple death magic, useful but limited. That was until the great Black Wizard Zeref transformed it into a demon flute! Now its song will kill hundreds, thousands at once! Lulling them all into endless sleep. It's all mine! And so it begins! Lets move forward men!" All the men surrounding Erigor yelled out in excitement. As Erigor looked my way I gave him a seductive smile which he returned as well. _'Just keep playing along!'_ I reminded myself. Using his wind magic Erigor quickly came to my side. Aqua, who hated Erigor just as much as Kage, knew not to growl as Erigor slid his arm around my waist. "You ready to play the song of death?" he whispered in my ear. I chuckled and said, "Ever since the day you planned this out I have. Did you bring my other clothes?" He disappeared and reappeared in a flash with my black bag full of extra clothes. "Thanks. You're too kind." I whispered to him giving a small peck on the cheek as I headed into a different train cart to change.


End file.
